


Destiny and Choice - Chapters 11-20

by aubreytruthfully, lostinmymindforever



Series: Destiny and Choice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Claiming, F/M, M/M, Marking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is going on with Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny and Choice - Chapters 11-20

Mary stirred at Castiel's brief caresses over her skin. She must've fallen asleep at some point during all of this. It was dark outside, but the house was quiet aside from her and Castiel's breathing. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she had a complete day off. She couldn't remember the last time she had blissfully fallen asleep in someone's arms with no worries or stresses. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this close to someone--truly close. 

And now?

She felt entirely content. Castiel was warm and soft, his hands gentle and sweet as they brushed against her. When she finally turned her head up to face him, his blue eyes gazing back at her, all she could do was smile. Mary pressed little kisses across his chest and up his neck before kissing him gently on the lips. There wasn't heat behind the kiss, just love. She began to wonder how she'd managed to miss out on this thing between them through all these years. 

"Cas?" she asked quietly and he quirked his eyebrows up in response. "I just," she took a breath, "I wanted to say thank you. For everything. All the things that you've done for me and for Sam and for everyone." Her voice shook so she cleared her throat. "You've just done so much for me...and I don't know what I ever did to earn it." Mary gave him a soft smile and kissed him again solidifying her words.

\---

Dean couldn't stop the grin on his face. The two of them just watching the stars. He could remember every single time they'd done this. It was something that they had always done so frequently, a little escape for them. Underneath the stars with each other, no one there to judge or accuse. Just them. They didn't have to speak. There were no words left unsaid between them for the first time in years. All they had to do was sit and watch the sky.

He jumped a little when Sam's hand worked its way over to his and held it. Dean relaxed into the touch, letting Sam hold his hand. It was such a simple gesture for such a simple moment, and yet, it felt like maybe it was a new beginning. It felt like this was them making up completely. Letting themselves be under the stars, holding hands, and not needing to say a word. They had found each other again. They were what Dean had always hoped they would be. 'I love you Sammy,' was what Dean almost said, but he didn't need to. Dean knew that Sam could hear his thought just fine. Dean knew that Sam thought it right back.

\---

Sammy was exhausted. Dean had worn him completely down. It wasn't that they had just had sex, but they had done something more than that. Sammy didn't just feel the physical exertion of it all, but the emotional as well. Dean was the only one who could pull all those things out of him. He was the only one who could make Sammy open up completely, hiding nothing.

"Love you Dean," Sammy murmured sleepily, "more'n anythin' else." He could hear how sloppy his voice was becoming and could feel Dean chuckle beside him, but he didn't care. He was happy exactly where he was and that was good. 

It was great.

\---

Dean wasn't quite sure what time it was when he and Sammy got back to Sammy's house, other than it was quite late. They made sure to be quiet as they made their way upstairs to Sammy's room, both of them collapsing onto the bed and into each other's arms. Today had been the last day of their suspension, but there was no school on Friday so the next few days they could use to relax, which Dean knew he needed. The last week had been an emotional roller coaster for him, and Dean felt like he could sleep for days. 

Dean awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee coming up from the kitchen. Sammy was still pressed against his side, head buried in Dean's shoulder, fighting waking up. Dean smiled, hands gently running along Sammy's back, trying to wake him up. "Mm, morning, Baby Boy," Dean whispered into Sammy's ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe. That woke Sammy up, just like Dean knew it would, except Dean should have known better, as he found his shirt being pulled off and Sammy's lips trailing kisses along his neck and chest. 

Before they could get too far there was a knock on the door, and Mary called in, "Boys I made breakfast. You two can play later, get up and eat while it's still hot."

A blush covered Dean's face, as Mary had known exactly what they were up to.

\---

Sammy grumbled, fussing a little bit as the boy got up out of the bed. He knew that there was breakfast and he'd heard his mom telling them to get up (even caught that slightly embarrassing reference as to what they were up to) but he wasn't ready to get up. He wanted to lounge around with Dean, kiss him and hold him. "Dean!" he yelped when the older boy flopped down on the bed, bouncing some. Dean started rambling on about Sammy needing to get up, but Sam just shoved a pillow over his face--shutting out the morning light.

He groaned a little different than one of despair. Dean's mouth trailing over his neck and chest, hands lightly grazing over his sides. The teen was straddling him, making small grinding movements. Sammy moved the pillow away from his face, seeing that mischievous smirk on Dean's face. And then it was over; Dean was off the bed and pulling a t-shirt on. "What?" Sammy threw his head back against the bed before Dean pulled the covers off of him.

"You don't get any more until you get dressed and eat some breakfast," Dean was practically cackling as he walked out of the room.

Most of the time, Sammy couldn't see how he and Dean were brothers. It was hard for him to picture them like that.

And then there were times like this.

"Asshole," Sammy muttered under his breath, pulling some jeans on over his half-hard cock. What a tease.

\---

Dean was waiting in the hallway for Sammy, he had heard the muttered curse and couldn't help but smile. Sammy was barely out the bedroom door when Dean had him pinned against the wall, hands in Sammy's long hair, mouth practically attacking Sammy's. He could feel Sammy thrusting against him, and as much as he wanted to tease Sammy, as much as he had said that they had to wait, Dean just couldn't control himself. He began to grind against Sammy just as frantically, moving to kiss and suck a path along Sammy's neck. He was close, so damn close when he was pulled away from Sammy, and he growled out in frustration, spinning to look at Castiel.

"The two of you can please each other in a sexual manner after breakfast. Please don't keep Mary waiting. There is something we need to discuss with the two of you." With that the angel turned and walked down the stairs. 

Dean whimpered, cock painfully hard in his pants as he made his way down the stairs. His only conciliation was that Sammy was in the same kind of state he was.

\---

Castiel walked back into the kitchen and leaned down to give Mary a quick kiss. "The boys were preoccupied in the hallway as you suspected, Mary. I told them to come down, that they could continue after breakfast, after we tell them our news."

\---

Sammy couldn't figure out if he was pissy that Cas interrupted them, needy because he hadn't finished, or happy because now Dean was as frustrated as him. Maybe it was just some combination of all three things. However, he did chuckle a little bit as he gave Dean's cock a little squeeze before walking on by. He heard the other boy whimper--and yeah, two could play at this game.

He couldn't help but smile a little when he walked into the kitchen. His mom was putting food on plates and Castiel was setting them on the table. He had to admit that the angel seemed completely consumed with thoughts of his mom. The way Cas looked at her made Sammy feel a little bit better about how close the two had gotten. As much as it scared him to see the possibility of his mother getting hurt, he knew that she had never really had anyone for as long as he could remember. Sure, there had been a few men along the way that she assumed Sammy didn't know about. But there was no one that ever lasted more than a night or two. In all honesty, beneath all of his jealousy and protectiveness, he just wanted his mom to be happy. And if Castiel could give her that? Well, who's arms would be better than an angel's for his mom to be in.

"Smell's good," Sammy added appreciatively as he sat down in front of a plate. His stomach growled and he thought that maybe it had been a good idea that he'd been pulled away from Dean long enough to eat breakfast.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he glanced up at his mom. She seemed nervous. It was that kind of nervous look that she got whenever she had to tell him they were leaving a town that he happened to like. Luckily, he genuinely didn't think that was the case this time. However, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was on her mind. "So Cas said you had something to tell us?" Sammy set down his fork and elbowed Dean a little when the other boy had just continued shoveling before hearing what their mom had to say.

Mary smiled, trying to give Sammy a reassuring look. She could tell that her son was confused, that he wanted to know what was going on. Hell she could tell that both of her boys were confused. She wanted to just let it out, tell them right away, but the older Sam and Dean had been called and were going to be over shortly. She wanted to tell her boys all at once, and even though the older two were closer to her age than not, they were still her boys, and Castiel's friends on top of that.

The front door opened and closed, Sam and Dean walking inside as Mary had told them to do when she called them to invite them to breakfast. She smiled fondly at her boys, serving all of them breakfast, lightly bopping Sammy and Dean on the backs of their heads when she noticed just what their hands were up to under the table, laughing at the blushes that covered their faces. Those two seemed to be insatiable, almost to the point that Mary was starting to worry. 

She smiled as she sat down, Castiel sitting at her side. "There's something Castiel and I have to tell the four of you. Castiel asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Sam grinned reaching over to pat Castiel on the shoulder, grinning, his dimples showing intensely.

Dean smiled, he couldn't help it, Mary had been such an influence on him these last 5 months, it was good to see her so happy, good to see her smile. He reached under the table, squeezing Sammy's hand tightly before interlacing their fingers. Of all the things that Mary could have said, this was the last thing that came to mind, but it was also the best thing that could have happened.

\---

Sammy was a little shocked, but then all he could feel was happiness. And so maybe it was a little weird that his new stepdad was an angel...but he'd seen weirder. The look on his mom's face was what really sold him though. She was grinning. Widely. All of her teeth showing and her eyes had lit up--reminding him of Dean.

"Congratulations Mom," Sammy reached over to pull her in for a hug. "I'm assuming that you know I'll kill you if you hurt her?" He asked Castiel, but his tone was completely light. Granted, he would kill the angel is needed, but for now it was just some joking between friends (family).

It seemed as though things were looking up. Dean was still holding his hand, rubbing his thumb in circles like he always did. Sam and the other Dean were sitting with them at the table too--both of them looking happy for Cas and Mary. All in all, Sammy thought that things were going pretty well. Although, he was still a little worked up from this morning. He still wanted Dean to show him where all of that teasing from earlier could've gone. And then maybe later they could have some fun with the other two men.

Sammy really needed to clear his head...

\---

Dean was so happy for Mary and Castiel, he honestly was, and yet a part of him wanted to do nothing more than grab Sammy by the hand and drag him from the table, drag him upstairs or anywhere they could find a little privacy and have his way with the younger boy. But Dean fought the urge, he forced himself to sit, to stay at the table and finish eating, to celebrate the good news with them. He felt like he had years ago, like a druggie needing a fix, and it worried him a bit. What he felt for Sammy was obsessive, it drove him to the end of his rope in the best way possible.

In the end it wasn't Dean who left the table first, it wasn't Dean dragging Sammy out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into Sammy's bedroom, locking the door behind them, shoving a chair under the doorknob, it was Sammy. Dean found himself on his back, shirt tossed over into the corner, pants half open with Sammy on top of him, the younger teen's hands pulling on his hair as their lips met in a scorching kiss. Sammy's shirt is somewhere near his, in a pile on the floor, and Sammy's pants fell God only knows. Dean can't help but feel overwhelmed as Sammy rocks against him, his hands running along Sammy's body, tracing the faint scars that mar his flesh.

"Sammy, please," Dean whispers as Sammy begins to kiss a path down his chest, fingers caressing, mouth sucking marks, biting almost hard enough to break skin. Dean's able to get enough control to shove his pants off, kicking them across the room before Sammy is on him again, mouth hovering over his right nipple, a dark yet so damn hot smirk on Sammy's face before he leans down, biting hard on the nub of flesh, tongue moving to sooth the abused flesh. "Oh, fuck, Sammy," Dean moans, hand on he back of Sammy's head, holding him in place as he torments Dean.

\---

Sammy wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he needed Dean and he needed him right the fuck now. He bit his way around Dean's torso, loving the way Dean's skin tasted. Once he'd worked his way down to Dean's hipbones, he bit a little tougher. Sammy sucked and nibbled until there were a fair amount of bruises covering each of Dean's hipbones. Somewhere deep inside, it satisfied him--seeing the marks. It always did. Being able to see that Dean was his was something incredibly satisfying.

He quickly flipped the other boy over, covering Dean's body with his own. Dean was practically writhing beneath him and it sent a thrill up Sammy's spine. He could never quite believe the things that he could make Dean's body do. It drove him crazy to see what he could do to the older teen. "Gonna fuck you Dean," Sammy murmured darkly against Dean's ear. "Gonna make you mine." He didn't know where the words were coming from. Actually, they surprised Sammy. Normally, he wasn't the best at dirty talk...he had a tendency to be almost a little awkward about things. "You want that Dean? Want me to mark you up as all mine?" The words just kept coming and Sammy couldn't even stop this at this point because he wanted that. He wanted to fuck Dean, make him his own, mark him up.

Dean was moaning in response. Sammy bit Dean's earlobe before chuckling at how Dean's skin pebbled from the stimulation. Sammy moaned deeply when Dean rocked back against him and Sam's cock slid against his ass. "Tell me what you want Dean. How should I make you mine? How should I mark you hmm?" Once again he found himself chuckling. Dean's breathy whimper was perfect. "You gotta tell me."

\---

Dean didn't know what had gotten into Sammy, but he would be lying if he said he didn't love it. The way the smaller teen was manhandling him, the way he was marking Dean as his made something inside of Dean break, as if a dam was holding back a part of him he didn't know existed and now it was free for the first time in his life. He needed this, needed Sammy to mark him, to claim him, to make him clean, to own him.

Dean whimpered in the back of his throat, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he was finding it hard to make words, but he knew Sammy wanted an answer, knew that Sammy wouldn't do anything unless he replied. "Yes, yours, please, Sammy, need you."

\---

Sam looked up the stairs, confusion written on his face. There was something going on with Sammy and Dean, something he couldn't explain. At times the young version of himself seemed almost feral for lack of a better word, and this morning was proof of that. He had heard the bedroom door slam shut, they all had at the table, and while they couldn't make out Sammy's words, his tone was dark.

\---

Sammy was getting off on Dean's loss of control, Dean could tell that by the way he laughed against Dean's neck as he sucked yet another mark into the skin. Dean was certain that not a single inch of his neck would be free from hickeys by the time he got back to school on Monday, and he really couldn't complain about that. There was something so powerful about giving complete and utter control to Sammy, he trusted Sammy to take care of him, to take him apart and put him back together, to know just how far to push Dean without taking him too far. 

\---

It satisfied Sammy to hear Dean begging for him. Even though he wanted Dean right now--almost deliriously so--he also didn't want to hurt him. Sammy never wanted to hurt him. It almost hurt to pull away; Sammy felt like he could feel his skin burn with ache once it wasn't touching Dean any longer. He rummaged around in the nightstand until he found what he was looking for. With a pull, he got Dean up on his knees. Quickly, Sammy slicked his fingers up. He took a deep breath and forced himself to slow down. No matter how much he really fucking needed Dean, hurting him wasn't worth anything. 

Slowly, he slid a finger in, nearly gasping with want. He knew how Dean felt, knew every inch, but this time was somehow different. He wanted to relearn what Dean felt like. A second finger slid in with the first and he curled them until he heard Dean moan and push back against him. Sammy leaned in and kissed Dean's lower back, letting his tongue slip out against the dimples there. "Want more?" Sammy asked almost tauntingly. The other boy whimpered and Sammy took that as a yes. As his third finger slid in to work with the others, he bit down on the sensitive flesh of Dean's ass. Suddenly, Sammy felt like he couldn't stop himself. He needed to mark Dean even more. Sammy continued to work his fingers in and out--stretching and scissoring--as he bit and sucked marks up and down Dean' lower back. Fuck, it felt so good to see his marks on Dean. It felt amazing to see the sheen of sweat covering the hickeys, all the marks on Dean's body, and the way his lover just seemed to be arching and pressing back for more.

"Need me so bad don't you?" Sammy pulled his fingers away, putting the remaining slick on his own cock. He plastered himself on Dean's back, grinding against him. "Need me to fuck you," Sammy bit down on a clean piece of skin on Dean's neck. "Want me to own you. Need it don't you?" he pulled Dean's face to the side, connecting their lips is a hard, quick kiss. "Tell me what you need Dean, tell me how bad you need my cock, how bad you need me to own you," Sammy continued grinding and sucking even more marks onto the boys skin (although he was starting to run out of room).

\---

Dean was overwhelmed, how the hell did Sammy expect him to talk? He felt used, but not in the way he had felt for so long, this was different, this was pure for lack of a better term. Dean had always known that Sammy was his everything, ever since the second he saw him, but this, this level of want and need and control? This was new, and Dean loved every single second of it. 

"Please, please, please," Dean begged, voice raw, "Sammy, need you in me, need you to own me, please, Sammy, make me yours."

\---

An awkward silence filled the kitchen, Mary blushing, Castiel looking embarrassed, Dean looking aroused, a look Sam knew was mirrored on his own face. He wanted to grab Dean, drag him to the guest room, drag him up by the boys, drag him out to the car and drive them back to their motel room, go somewhere where he could have his brother, but he stayed put, the silence around the table almost too much to handle. 

He could hear an almost animalistic growl from upstairs, and then Dean's voice rang out, begging, pleading. Sam's heart began to race, wishing he could see what was going on. He didn't notice Castiel had left the room until he returned with Mary's coat and purse, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the door.

Sam sat still as he heard the front door open and close, and the sound of Mary's car leaving the driveway. He looked over at Dean, noticing the way his eyes were wide with lust, and nodded towards the stairs. When Dean nodded back at him, Sam stood, walking towards the stairs, cock painfully hard in his jeans as he made his way up.

\---

"If you insist Baby," Sammy lined himself up and thrust in roughly. He didn't wait for Dean to adjust. He knew that he'd prepped him enough and now it was too late to stop. Sammy's head was being driven on nothing but lust. All he could think about what how much he needed Dean. He was thrusting as hard as he could, never letting up. Dean was begging and meeting each movement with one of his own. Sammy's head was spinning and his blood was racing through him. He continued to bite and suck on Dean's skin between the moans that he couldn't stop from spilling from his mouth. Sammy was losing himself completely in Dean. 

His fingers were pressed tightly into the skin on Dean's hips--deep down Sammy knew that there were already bruises there, but he couldn't seem to care. He forced Dean up further, so he could get a tight hold of his chest too. He was losing track of himself and of time and of his actions--Sammy was just lost. He hadn't even noticed the way his hand had curled around Dean's throat, not squeezing, just holding--claiming. Dean felt sweaty and needy and compliant in his arms and it was making Sammy feel high from all the control he had. "Mine," Sammy growled against Dean's skin.

\---

Dean and Sam stopped in front of the boys' door. Dean could hear all of the noises coming from the room. The boys were being louder than they normally were--and that was saying something. It was no secret that they liked to freely express themselves vocally in the bedroom. But this was a little different. He could hear Sammy practically growling. 

Sam reached for the doorknob and Dean stopped him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like maybe they shouldn't interrupt. From the sounds of things, it seemed like a pretty intense thing going on. But none of that helped the fact that Dean was rock hard and his heart was racing and Sam was standing there looking at him with lust-filled eyes. He shoved Sam against the wall. Dean knew that they were in the hallway, but no one else was home except for them and the boys. All the sounds from the other room were hot and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to listen in even if he wasn't going to go into their room. "Want you Baby Boy," Dean breathed out against Sam's neck.

\---

Dean moaned, the feeling of Sammy inside of him was heavenly, and almost too much. He needed to see Sammy's face as the sensations were overwhelming and almost enough to make him think he wasn't with Sammy. "Sammy, love you, need to stop for a minute though." He could hear Sammy growl with frustration, the sound going straight to his cock. He'd never heard Sammy like this before, had only seen hints of this, and it turned him on something fierce. But Sammy stopped, letting Dean speak, "Need to see you, need to know it's you, fuck, Baby, I'm sorry, but it's so much, so intense, need to see your face."

Sammy slipped out of him, making Dean moan with loss, before flipping Dean onto his back. Dean let out a happy little whimper as Sammy shoved his legs apart, slamming back inside of him with one almost brutal thrust. He moved his hands to Sammy's back, fingers clawing marks into the younger teen's sweaty skin. Sammy fucked him like a man possessed, his mouth sucking more marks onto Dean's skin, this time over his collar bone and down towards his chest. The hand Sammy had had on his throat returned, and the pure ownership of the movement made Dean's cock twitch with excitement.

\---

Sam whimpered as Dean pressed up against him, their cocks grinding together through layers of denim and cotton. Dean was practically attacking his mouth with his kiss and Sam couldn't help but fall more in love with him. He reached between them, fingers fumbling with Dean's belt as he tried to undo it, almost as if this was their first time and not something they had done again and again. 

The sounds coming out of Sammy's room were only spurring him on, taking his want and need to levels he didn't know existed. Finally, fucking finally he had their pants undone, and he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips as he said in a wrecked voice, "Fuck me, Dean, right here, right now."

\---

Sammy was thrilled by the new expanse of skin that was unmarked. Quickly he began making new marks, seeing them appear on Dean's flesh. He sucked and bit marks all over the front of Dean's throat, moving his hand aside only to do that before putting it back. Soon Sam was making marks all over Dean's collarbones and, fuck, that was even better. He could barely stand the way Dean was moaning out his name, begging and pleading for more. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, pumping him fast. He needed to see Dean lose it. Needed it. Right. Now.

"Cum for me," Sammy growled out, "Now." Even he was a little shocked by how demanding his voice was. But it seemed to work since Dean was whimpering and his eyes shut tightly. That's when Sammy felt it. He could feel Dean tightening around him and his release spilling over Sammy's hand and shooting up between them. The whole thing was too much, it made Sammy growl and ache for release. He moved his hips faster. Sammy bit down hard where Dean's neck and shoulder met as his orgasm slammed into him. Sammy knew that he was biting too hard, could feel that the flesh was actually giving way. A slight metallic taste found its way onto Sammy's tongue and that's what shocked him out of his trance.

Sammy yanked backwards, knew that maybe it hurt Dean a little to be so empty so fast. Finally, his eyes were focusing back in on what he'd done. Bruises were covering his brother's body and there was a little bit of blood on his shoulder. He'd hurt Dean. He'd truly hurt Dean.

Sammy could feel the panic rising in his stomach. He started wondering if maybe this was how Dean looked when John had found him. Wondering if this was how those other boys had used him--abused him. He was frozen in fear. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he couldn't see well anymore. "Dean I," he choked. He wanted to run away. He couldn't look at this, couldn't see what he'd done. He felt ashamed and dirty and wrong in the worst kind of ways. He had abused Dean's trust in him. He'd done what so many had already done to the other teen. But he hadn't meant to. He hadn't meant to hurt him. Sammy loved Dean...and he'd hurt him anyway.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Sammy could hear Dean talking, but he was already off the bed. Sammy was quickly tugging on pants and a shirt before hurrying out of the room, throwing the chair against the wall rather than move it gently. He couldn't stop himself. He had to run. He needed to get away. So that's what he did. He ran out of his house and just kept running. He knew that his legs would give out eventually, but he was a hunter, he could run for a while. Faintly, he heard Dean behind him, but the voice faded after a while. What had he done?

\---

Dean cursed loudly as he quickly got dressed. He didn't know what was wrong, what had caused Sammy to run but he was damned if he was gonna let Sammy do this, give him one of the most intense experiences of his life and then run, scared for whatever reason. He ran out of the house, not even noticing the confused looks on Sam and Dean's faces. Sammy had run, and Dean shouldn't be able to tell which direction he had gone in, but he did all the same.

He took off running, bound and determined to find Sammy and find out just what the hell the other boy was playing at. The bite on his shoulder hurt, not enough to distract Dean though. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the mark was already beginning to heal a bit, something that just shouldn't have happened. He ran until he thought he couldn't run any more, and then kept going, kept running until he found Sammy.

The younger boy had taken refuge in an old shack in the middle of the woods, someplace Dean and he had spent many an afternoon just sitting and talking. Dean's heart broke when he saw how Sammy was wrapped around himself, tears streaming down his cheeks, arms wrapped around his knees which were drawn up tight against his chest.

Dean walked slowly, quietly towards Sammy, kneeling before the boy, reaching out with his hand to cup his cheek. "Why'd you run, Baby Boy? You scared me. How can I fix whatever is wrong if you are hiding from me?" Sammy looked devastated, and Dean wanted to wipe the look off of his face. He leaned forward, kissing Sammy gently, "What's wrong, Love? Please, talk to me, Sammy."

\---

Sammy had managed to sneak away into a little shack. He'd spent time there with Dean before just talking and having a good time. He was sobbing and holding his knees to his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Sammy guessed that the whole running thing had probably worn him out some, not to mention the amount of stress that he was having at the moment.

He had his head down when he head a few footsteps come into the empty building. He knew that they were Dean's just by the way that they sounded. In some ways, Dean being there made him feel better. Dean always had a way of making him feel good. Then again, the whole reason that he was hiding himself away was because of how he had treated Dean. Sammy honestly didn't understand how Dean couldn't see what Sammy had done to him. How could he not know exactly what was wrong? Did Dean really value himself so lowly that this hadn't bothered him? That he'd just let himself be abused?

"Dean..." Sam cleared his throat, trying to get the tears to shake away, "Just look at you. Look at..." Sammy made a gesture towards Dean hoping that the other teen would understand. Even with Dean wearing a shirt and pants, Sammy could still see bruises coming up from Dean's neckline. "I shouldn't have..." He didn't even feel like he could finish a sentence. He noticed that there was some blood showing on Dean's shirt at his shoulder. Sammy remembered biting him...knew that he had, but he hadn't known why. Still didn't know why. "I hurt you Dean; I fucking covered you in bruises and then..." Sammy choked, "I made you bleed dammit. How can you not see how fucked up that is?" 

Sammy was almost angry with Dean. Mad at him that he didn't care enough about himself. "I'm just like everybody else...I just hurt you like I always hurt people and like people always hurt you." He pushed himself up from the ground and started to storm out of the shack. He'd just keep walking if he had to. He'd just walk and walk until Dean got it through his head that Sammy was messed up, that Sammy had hurt him.

\---

Dean grabbed Sammy's arm, pulling him against his chest. Like hell Sammy was taking off on him, not now, not after everything. He moved until he had Sammy pinned against the wall before letting go, only to grab Sammy gently by the face, kissing him hard. "You are not like them, you hear me, Sammy? I gave you this willingly, you didn't take anything that didn't belong to you. And yeah, the marks are a bit... extreme. But you know what?" 

He paused, looking Sammy in the eye so the other boy would know he was being serious, "I fucking love it. Love being covered in your marks, letting everyone know who I belong to. Fuck, Sammy, you think you could have ever done anything I didn't want? I might not have your training, but you know damn well I can... that I would have stopped you if I didn't like it." 

Dean rubbed at his neck where the bite was, the act causing him to moan with pleasure. "Sammy, fuck, don't do this, don't hate yourself for making me feel like I actually am right for the first time in my life. When you bit me, fuck, Baby Boy, I felt like I belonged for the first time in my life."

\---

Sammy was struggling to understand the words that Dean was even saying. He couldn't understand how Dean meant them. How could Dean have enjoyed that? Sammy was so convinced that he'd hurt Dean, that he'd become the very people he wanted to kill. He didn't want to be like them. He didn't want to be one of the people who'd tried to break Dean, tried to crush the spirit out of him. But he wasn't sure that he could just believe what Dean was saying.

"Dean I wanna believe you, but just look at you," Sammy shook his head. "I can't believe that I did that to do. I don't know what came over me." He felt so lost and confused. He hadn't known why he'd been so aggressive. It had felt like he couldn't stop himself. It had felt like if he didn't mark every inch of Dean then his fiance wouldn't be his anymore. There wasn't a good reason for why Sammy had bruised most of Dean's body. The only reason that Sammy could even think of was that he had just needed to. Some internal something had made him do it.

"I love you so damn much...but I...I did all of that to you," Sam took a step away from Dean. "What if I go further next time Dean? I felt so fucking out of control back there!" Sammy ran a hand through his hair. "I can't handle it if I hurt you like this again...if I hurt you worse than this." He felt so angry at himself. "When I was doing all of that to you, it felt good. You know what I wanted to do? I wanted to do more." 

He moved into Dean space, "All I could think about was biting you, owning you. I wanted to sink my teeth into you," Sammy was breathing against Dean's neck, but only for a second before forcing himself away. " I liked making you bleed from my mark Dean! I liked it!" He knew that he was yelling, but he couldn't stop. "I'm so fucked up Dean...and I just can't do that to you." He ducked his head down. Sammy felt ashamed.

\---

Dean whimpered, lust coursing through him. As much as he hated to see Sammy so upset, all he could think of was "more". He tilted Sammy's face up towards his, kissing his beloved fiance softly. "Fuck, Baby Boy, do you know how much that turns me on? Knowing that I make you lose control like this. I want it, I want you, want everything. Want you to mark me all up. Want you to own me, fuck, wanna show the world who I belong to." 

Dean grabbed Sammy by the hands, dragging him towards the pile of blankets they had brought there months before when they first started coming here. He gently shoved Sammy down onto the blankets, kissing him constantly. "Sammy, want you. Need you, need you to claim me, mark me, fuck, please, Sammy. This is right, you and me, no matter what. Nothing you can possibly say or do will make me hate you. Don't you understand? I am yours, completely and utterly, no one else can do this to me. My body, my heart, my soul, my everything is yours. Want you to fuck me, mark me, bite me, scratch me, make me cum, make me scream, make me beg, make me bleed. Only you get this. Fuck, never wanted anything like this with anyone else, but anything for you. You aren't them, you are perfect and good and this, this here, this is right and pure and good. Don't let my past ruin something so perfect."

\---

Sammy couldn't stop himself from relishing in the sound of Dean's voice, in his kisses and touches. All he wanted was to do everything that Dean was telling him to do, but it scared him. He'd always had a problem with his temper. It didn't come out very often, but when it did he was so aggressive that it was frightening to even himself. Lately, it felt like it was just getting worse. It wasn't even that he was angry, it was just pure aggression. Sammy felt compelled to be possessive and aggressive and rough with everything, but he didn't want to be like that. He wanted to be himself again. He wanted to be the sensitive, gentle, halfway decent artist that he'd always been.

"Dean, you have no idea how much I love you," Sammy sighed into another one of Dean's touches against his sides. "I just can't stand hurting you. It's not...it's not me. I shouldn't want to mark you, make you bleed like that. It's not something that I should want." He made Dean stop for a second, made him look up at him, look him in the eyes. "I love you Dean, more than anything else, but I don't love hurting you...I shouldn't love hurting you. You're so damn beautiful Dean and if...if I had seen what those other people had done to you...if I had...the way they hurt you?" Sammy bit his lip. 

"Dean, I would've killed them. I would've killed anyone who'd done something like this to you. And all I did was turn around and do the same thing. I used you Dean. I abused you." Sammy set his head against Dean's shoulder. "And I don't even know why I did it."

When Sammy pulled back, he had tears in his eyes. He could feel them threatening to fall. In some way it was a comfort, made him feel like maybe there was still a part of him that hadn't been consumed by aggression. "Dean you can't let me hurt you like this. I love you too damn much for that," Sammy finally touched his hands to Dean's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was light and gentle. It was closer to the things that Sammy was used to wanting. "I love you so fucking much," he let out a sob before kissing Dean again, a little fuller this time.

\---

Dean wanted to scream with frustration. How could he get it through Sammy's head that he wanted this, that nothing Sammy had done was bad. He knew he needed to stay calm, but this was driving him mad. Dean practically growled, shoving Sammy onto his back, straddling the boy's hips. He grabbed Sammy by the wrists, holding his hands over his head before leaning down, mouth hovering next to Sammy's ear. 

"What we do is right, Sammy. I don't know what I have to say or do to make you see that. I am yours, and I want this, want you to mark me, claim me, hurt me, not because it's something evil or wrong, but because we can't control ourselves, because we let ourselves go with each other. When they hurt me it was meant to be cruel, to damage me, I had no choice in the matter. When you do it... mm, fuck, Sammy... god it's freeing... giving myself to you. Knowing that you are doing it because you want me so damn bad. The big difference is right here, Sammy. You are so upset, upset about doing what we both wanted, while if it was one of them... they'd be gloating over this, getting some sort of cruel kick out of seeing me this way, but you, you are almost in tears because of giving me what both of us wanted." 

Dean began to grind down against Sammy, their cocks hard in their pants. He kept his hold on Sammy's wrists, loose enough that Sammy could easily get out if he wanted to. "I'm gonna undo your pants Sammy, need to feel you in me again, need to be in you again. Want you, want you so much, Baby Boy. Loved when you took control like that, loved seeing you so gone for me that nothing mattered but showing everyone who I belong to." 

Dean let out a shaky breath, hand hovering over Sammy's zipper, "Tell me I can have you... I won't... not if you say no... that's what makes you and I different from them... we choose this... we don't... we don't just take without permission... we take whats offered, given willingly... tell me you're still mine... everything I have, everything I am is yours... I give myself to you... forever... I know I said it before, but I mean it... you and me are forever, Sammy."

\---

Sam was worried, well worried was an understatement. Sammy and then Dean running out of the house had been a mood killer, especially with how Dean had been bleeding from an obvious bite mark. Sam didn't know what was going on with the boys he loved, hell there was a lot about their pasts he didn't know, but something, something was off, something was changing as if... as if one of them was growing into something that Sam didn't yet have a word for.

He and Dean had gotten into their car, following the younger Dean as much as they could until he disappeared into the woods. They had been searching for almost an hour before they came across an old shack, and they could hear Dean's voice, broken and raw, as if he had been screaming or crying or a mix of the two. Sam wanted to just go in, wrap his boys in his arm and tell them everything would be okay, that they'd fix whatever was wrong, but part of him hesitated, whatever was going on between them needed to be fixed by them, not matter how much Sam wanted to interfere and fix things himself.

\---

Sammy wanted to say yes, wanted to take Dean right then and there. Sammy also wanted to say no, make Dean understand what he was saying. He felt so conflicted. He knew that Dean meant what he said. He understood that maybe Dean was okay with it, but that didn't help Sammy at all. He was still confused and scared and didn't know what was happening to him. It didn't matter that he wanted Dean right now or that he didn't want Dean right now, he was just scared. He was scared for wanting anything. He felt lost.

"You know I love you..but I just...I can't right now," He ducked his head, avoiding having to look at Dean. He felt ashamed. First, he couldn't stop himself was wanting Dean so much that he had to practically beat him all to hell and now he couldn't give Dean what he wanted because he was scared? Sammy was reaching the point of being purely pathetic. Sammy's cock had hardened at the contact, but now his fear was taking over and he had softened again. It was all too much. "I know that you don't...you don't see it like I do, but...fuck Dean, I'm...I'm," He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't look Dean in the eyes. He couldn't move. He was essentially worthless at the moment. 

He was changing. Sammy could feel it under his skin and in his head. He could feel it, but he didn't know what to do about it. He was just stuck here with anger and fear and nothing to offer. He wondered how long he'd been changing. How long had it been since he had started being like this? Had he always been like this? He didn't think so...

\---

Dean could hear the two boys from outside, but he didn't dare go in. They both sounded so upset and distraught. He was worried about them, but if this was something that they needed to work out by themselves, then they needed to work it out by themselves. He could tell that his brother was just as concerned, that same puppy-eyed look on his face that he always got.

It bothered Dean that he still didn't know what was wrong with the boys...

\---

Dean's grip on Sammy's wrists loosened, "Don't leave, whatever you do, don't leave." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Dean let go of Sammy, moving away until he was sitting in the corner, facing the wall. He tried to stop himself from crying, but couldn't help it. Loud broken sobs ripped from his throat, tears streaming down his face. He wrapped his arms around himself, much like Sammy had been doing when he found him. 

Dean was in agony, it felt as if Sammy had ripped out his heart, as if his only reason for going on was gone. "Wrong, bad, wrong, not worthy, broken, wrong, worthless," he said to himself, fingers clawing at his skin. It was as if the one thing that had been keeping him sane was taken away, leaving nothing but a shell. Dean threw his head back, a sound like a howl of loss and pain and rage sounding out in the room, echoing off the walls. 

Dean could feel blood on his hands, his blood, but couldn't stop. This was worse than the other morning when he had woken alone, worse than anything that had happened to him. He had broken Sammy, tainted his perfect love until the boy couldn't stand it anymore, until he finally walked away from Dean. Dean should have known this would happen, everything he touched became corrupted. Not even his dad, who worked himself to exhaustion to make a life for Dean and himself, remained untouched, Dean could see it clearly, the demon in his father less than a week earlier, all his fault.

Dean screamed with rage and pain and loss, banging his head against the wall, a chant of, "wrong, bad, worthless, tainted," repeating over and over again.

\---

Sammy practically leapt over to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. He hadn't meant that, God, he really hadn't meant it like that. How was it possible for him to just continuously hurt Dean so severely? "Dean, hey, stop okay? I didn't mean it like that. You know that I want you, I always want you. You're not bad or wrong or unworthy. Fuck, you're so much more than worthy. You're everything. I still don't know how I got you," Sammy held him tighter. "You're not worthless. You're worth fucking everything. I would do anything for you." He pulled Dean's face up, made Dean look at him. "Come on Dean, snap out of it!" Sammy begged until he could see Dean's eyes focus back in on him. "Dean, I love you. I LOVE you. I'm not leaving, I couldn't...unless...you'd have to ask me to go. I'm just...I just," Sammy shook his head.

Dean was still staring at him, wide-eyed and tears still streaming down his face. It hurt to see him like that. This was all Sammy could seem to do. All he could do to Dean was hurt him. Maybe he had been wrong to ask his mom to stay. Maybe he had been wrong talking to Dean in the first place. He knew where things always ended up. Sammy couldn't have friends, let alone relationships. Sammy was dangerous to be around--always had been--and now it was just worse. Now, he was something more than just his normal dangerous. He was a monster. He could feel the monster in him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt infected with it. Sammy felt infected with whatever this anger and aggression was.

"I'm just scared okay?" Sammy sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm scared. You're not the only one allowed to be scared you know?" He didn't ask the question with any heat, suddenly all his anger was gone. "I get scared too...and...I'm really fucking scared right now because I don't know what's going on with me. I'm not like this! I'm not this person! And...and..." Sammy didn't want to say it, "and it scares me that you like it, because it's not me. I'm not. You know me...and you know that this isn't how I am...right? I can't," Sammy choked on a sob, "I can't be this."

He finally let Dean go and sat back on his legs. He was sobbing now, full on crying. Fuck, he knew that he was just making it worse. Dean was never going to forgive him for making him feel so bad. Why couldn't he have just done what Dean asked?

\---

Dean looked at Sammy, confused why his beloved was so upset. Nothing made sense, not anymore, the only thing that seemed right was him and Sammy and he had ruined that. "You are what you always have been, Sammy. Mine... my everything... my love... my m..." Dean trailed off, the only word that seemed to fit confused him, mate. 

Mate, that's the word that was always in his head. The one word that described Sammy completely, what he meant to Dean. "Mate. My Mate. Just like... just like I'm yours." 

Dean let the smaller boy turn him, let the younger teen move him until his back was against the wall and Sammy was kneeling between his knees, arms around Dean's neck, head resting on Dean's shoulder. He ran his hand gently along Sammy's back, whispering, "I know this is scary, but we need this sometimes don't we, this hard, aggressive, angry, possessive sex. This claiming. Not all the time, right? But sometimes, need this. How can you still want me? I'm broken. Why do you want a mate so damaged. You could have anyone." 

He tilted Sammy's face up, "You aren't leaving me, Sammy. Not now, not ever. You run I will find you, broken and tainted as I am, I will find you and make you mine again. Never forget that. You promised forever, I'm not letting your fear break that promise."

\---

"Dean, I'm not gonna leave you," Sammy answered. "I couldn't leave you. We're...we're soulmates." His heart clung to that word. They were soulmates; an angel himself had told them. "I just want to know what's wrong with me. And don't tell me that nothing's wrong or that I'm fine," Sammy warned, pointing a finger, "because I'm not. Even you can't say that this is just normal." Sammy took a deep breath and stood up. He brushed himself off and ran a hand through his hair. "Dean, I just don't know what's gotten into me."

He wasn't sure if Dean could understand. Dean couldn't feel what he was feeling. Dean didn't know how Sammy's blood was rushing so quickly through his body almost constantly. Dean didn't feel the anger and aggression that continued to build in his head. Whatever was happening to Sammy, Dean couldn't feel it. But Sammy was hoping that maybe Dean might understand. That he might see how truly scared Sammy was. That this was more than just one incident of especially rough sex. He just needed for Dean to understand how confused he was.

"There's nothing that's gonna separate us Dean, but you gotta understand that...fuck," Sammy sighed. He wasn't sure what he needed to say or how he could make Dean get this. "You're my everything and I'm not against us maybe getting a little rougher," the thought make a tingle shoot up his spine, "but that's not all this is about. I feel different Dean. I feel like someone I'm not...and I don't know why."

\---

Castiel sat across from Mary in what he was beginning to think of as their booth in the diner. He could tell she was worried, and she had reason to be. He reached across the table, gently taking her hand in his. "Sammy's first shift will be happening soon if I am correct."

Mary looked at him, shock and confusion written on her face. She had no clue what he was talking about, "Shift? What shift are you talking about, Castiel?"

He tilted his head, confused. Was it that Mary had no clue about what her son was? "Mary, you do know that Sammy is a werewolf, don't you? The breed he is do not shift for the first time until they have found and mated with their true Mate. If their Mate is human, they will be turned as well."

Mary's face went white, it couldn't be true. Not her Sammy. And yet, if it was true everything that was going on with Sammy made perfect sense, the anger, the aggression, the need to mark Dean, the need to have him and be with him at all times. 

Castiel realized Mary had had no clue, and if she didn't he was certain that Sammy didn't know what was happening to himself either. The boy must be terrified, Castiel could almost feel his pain from where he was seated. "You didn't know, did you? I think I should go and find him, try and explain to him what's going on."

Mary nodded dumbly, standing from her seat to go pay their bill. "Help him, Castiel. He's probably terrified right now."

Castiel nodded, waiting until they were outside to go to the boy.

\---


End file.
